Hello Beautiful
by Ela-Pace
Summary: A great sacrifice deserves a great reward. If only it came sooner... but maybe it's not too late. Sakura & Sasuke. Twoshot. Redone.


**Disclaimer:** I don't know Naruto. This Story was written for entertainment. Authors Notes: This story was inspired by the song "Hello beautiful" written and song by Jen Woodhouse. The Bata for this chapter was Naash. Hope you enjoy this one. - Ela**

* * *

**

**Hello Beautiful**

Petals drifted slowly from the Cherry Blossom Tree as the flowers lost their bloom. The bitter winds of winter brought summer to a halt and completely disregarded autumn. The frozen temperatures of mid-January in the land of water filled the fire county in early November.

The residents Of Konohagakure (Village Hidden in the Leaves) by no means complained of the weather, or even took notice to the thick layers of grief that filled the air. Instead, they chose to smile, however hard that may be, and try to move on with their life under the guidance of their new kage, Naruto Uzumaki.

The tranquility of the village was distorted three years ago by constant attacks from Otogakure (Village Hidden in the Sound). Otoga was defeated and the war finally came to an end with the death of Orochimaru. This happened a year ago but to obtain peace, a price was paid, it being many casualties that lay dying in the hospitals. This was a constant reminder to many of the outcome of war itself.

It took the lives of the former kage Tsunade and Jiraiya to overpower the serpent master. The life of Kakashi Hatake, and the health of Sakura Haruno was also used to ensure that he remained among those in hell.

* * *

Emerald eyes looked up to meet the other in anticipation. However, the doctor gave her a look that was bestowed upon many of others in her same position. A look that read, " sorry, but there's nothing else I can do"…. An unspoken voice that said, "we'd all die eventually, but you are near your time". However, she would never let misery overwhelm her. She never did regret making the sacrifice that she had done. Even though, death inevitably darted towards her at the mere age of 23.

She took comfort in the fact that she lived to see her childhood friend accomplish the dream everyone thought not only unrealistic but also impossible. She too took relief in the fact that Sasuke Uchiha had not been part of the war, nor was he in Otoga. That gave her hope that maybe one day he would come back. His whereabouts were still unknown, so that hope shined as bright as a speck of dirt in the mud but it was enough for her. She lay in the hospital bed day after day after day. However, that hope never did diminish although her health clearly was.

* * *

In the depths of night, she opened her eyes and smiled softly. Twisting her head to the right, she could see onyx eyes staring back at her; His body blended in with the dark. So beautiful was the sight, that her breathe got hitched in her throat. "Hello beautiful," she greeted him and with her words he took the seat beside her bed. For a second, she thought of inserting "long time no see", but technically she still couldn't see him, so she laughed instead.

The laughter died down eventually leaving them to sit like strangers in the dark, speechless, but in comfortable silence. She wasn't tongue-tied, or chatty and he wasn't his usual rude self, they just enjoyed each others company after years of absence. During that moment, he repeatedly apologized in his own way and she told him not to. There was no need for excuses, there was no room for apologies. What's done was all in the past. It is that moment that they both lived for…

With steady fingers, she reached under her pillow and pulled out a token of his past ( given by Naruto), and shoved it gently into his hands. Yet he didn't release her hand and she didn't utter a word. She just couldn't help but wonder on what was running through his mind.

o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o

He didn't need to take his eyes off her to see what it was as the sensation of metal and cloth against skin told him all that he needed to know. The two sat in silence until the sun tiptoed over the horizon. As the light crept slowly filling the room his form came into full view, and she couldn't help but think how perfect he looked now and the day he had walked away. She gave him her last smile and her eyes pleaded for him to listen.

She gathered his calloused hand in her own. "Stay," she whispered, her voice barely above a whisper, squeezing his hands tenderly.

Her grip loosened as a single tear slid down her face. He brought her fingers to his lips and then to her forehead, kissing them lightly. The extended beep of the life machine filled the air in a deafening high-pitch sound. Cutting through the silence and screaming out that she was no long with him. A lost tear escaped his eye and slipped down his cheek, before falling on her limp hand.

Quickened footsteps could be heard in the hallway but he knew that even they couldn't bring her back. She was too far-gone. He clutched the taint forehead protector he once wore proudly. In a small swirl of wind, he disappeared, promising to return to her. The word "soon" was left echoing in the air, the only sign he had ever been there.

* * *

As always thank you for reading and your advice and comments are greatly appreciated. - Ela


End file.
